minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Herobrine Kembali?
Sudah lama tidak ada orang yang bertemu dengan Herobrine Tapi Mungkin aku yang Terakhir menemukan Herobrine Baru Baru ini Entity Merusak kan Atau Membunuh Herobrine Hampir Di bunuh dengan Entity303 Dia Sangat Kesal Tapi Herobrine Itu Membalas Nya Dengan merusak World Orang Saya Sudah 2 Bulan Bermain Minecraft Semuanya sudah Bagus Sewaktu saya keluar permainan saya langsung tidur dan saya Bermimpi Herobrine Dia Sedang Berperang dengan Entity303 Saya merasa Ditarik ke tubuh Herobrine saya Langsung Terbangun dan saya Melihat Computer saya Langsung Menyetel Web yang rusak Nama Web nya M# HA(^ Y@U saya langsung mematikan komputer Dan Ke ibu saya saya menceritakan kejadian itu Saya tidur dengan Ibu saya ahkirnya saya Kesekolah Teman ku Langsung Pada bercerita Ehh kamu Udh pernah liat herobrine Belom? Hmm saya mulai Bingung dan ketakutan padahal kan Herobrine sudah tidak jaman Harusnya mereka semua Berbicara Tentang Creppypasta yang lain tapi baru kali ini mereka bercerita Herobrine Saya pulang sekolah langsung bermain Minecraft saya tulis seed yang nama Web nya (M# HA(^ Y@U) tiba tiba Tanah menjadi Water saya Tengelam dan tak bisa keatas lagi dan saya tidak mati saya menuggu 2 jam Saya menemukan Herobrine dia berkata Saya Berada di Cave yang tinggi nya sekitar 120000 Block Saya tidak bisa left dan Ibuku sehabis kerumah temanku dia berkata Nak si teman mu mengalami sakit jantung yang serius! saya pun kerumah sakit dan aku langsung Menjenguknya dan computer saya rusak dan saya menyetel minecraft world itu langsung terhapus dan herobrine pun itu hilang English Version No one has ever met the Herobrine But I may be the last to discover this new Herobrine New Entity Destroys or Kills Herobrine Nearly In Kill with Entity 303 He Is Very Upset But Herobrine That Avenge Him By Destroying World People I Have Been 2 Months Playing Minecraft Everything is Good As I went out the game I went straight to sleep and I Dreamed Herobrine He Was Warring with Entity 303 I felt Pulled into my Herobrine Body Instantly Wake up and I See My Computer Direct Tune the Damaged Web Web Name M # HA (^ Y @ U I instantly turn it off computer And to my mother I told the incident I slept with my Mother ahkirnya me My School School Jump On telling Ehh you Udh ever see herobrine Belom? Hmm I start Confused and frightened when Herobrine is not the era Should they all Speaking of other Creepypasta but this is the first time they tell me my Herobrine anyway ng school play Minecraft I wrote a seed whose Web name (M # HA (^ Y @ U) suddenly Land becomes Water me Tengelam and can not get up again and I do not die I menuggu 2 hours I found Herobrine he said I was in Her high cave is about 120000 Block I can not left and my mother after my friend's house she said your friend Nak is having serious heart disease! I went to the hospital and I went to see him and my computer wa Herobrine.gif Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas